


Better than Yoga

by OneEntireBee



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Cunnilingus, Menstrual Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEntireBee/pseuds/OneEntireBee
Summary: Working late is hard when your efficiency is being ruined by cramps. But Blanche is a resourceful trainer, and a solution for a problem has never once evaded her.





	Better than Yoga

Blanche was trying to focus. There was too much work to be done and not enough waking hours to do it in. It didn't help that a cramp was distracting her every couple minutes.

Something bumped up against her thigh as she shifted in her computer chair, trying to find a position that relieved some of the stabbing pain inside her stomach. Blanche glanced down to see her Lickitung. The creature was a helpful if unconventional lab assistant, curious and earnest. Although its behavioral instincts sometimes turned situations awkward. Such as right now, when its oversized tongue darted out to taste the crotch of her pants.

Blanche shoved it away with a tired laugh. "Yes, I'm on my period. Thanks for reminding me."

The Lickitung cocked its head at her, then tried to lick between her legs again. Blanche clamped them shut, but an idea was already forming in her head.

Slowly, taking time to analyze the potential downsides of her plan, Blanche closed the windows of data she was tasked with sorting. She rose from her chair and began stripping her work clothes off.

After all, it was a lab assistant's job to help her, wasn't it?

Once she was naked but for her panties, the Lickitung shifted eagerly on its feet. Blanche disposed of her soaked tampon and, before she could triple guess herself, got on all fours.

The tiled lab floor was cold, and Blanche shivered while she waited for the Lickitung to approach. When it did, she knew this was worth it. Its massive tongue licked the full expanse of her pussy in a long, leisurely movement. Its rough tastebuds stimulated her thick pussy lips, already plump and sensitive at this time in her cycle.

Blanche's worries melted away as she canted her hips back, grinding against the creature's sticky, monstrous tongue. It licked her with unrestrained enthusiasm, uncaring of the thick blood she was producing. It did, however, show a mild dislike for the fluid that coated its tongue when Blanche squirted over it.

The trainer remained on the floor for a minute with her back arched and her ass in the air, catching her breath. Whether it was the position or the orgasm or some other mysterious cause, her cramps had died down. She could mark this experiment down as a success — off the record, that was.


End file.
